


Sunshine

by Sparknshine_MH



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I still dont know this gonna end happy or sad, M/M, Mentioned Wanna One Ensemble, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparknshine_MH/pseuds/Sparknshine_MH
Summary: Seongwu and Minhyun always searching ways to fix everything. But nothing comes better. So they knows they should let go eachother hands.But they still searching..





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this stories! Im just a new writer, sorry for misspelled words or wrong grammar. Im still learning!

They’re trying to fix this relationship, 

but never get better.

They always end up caught in arguments that never ends. 

Only hurting each other.

•••

Minhyun always think why seongwu never understand what he said. Always asking for debating about something.

 

Seongwu always cried. Everytime they together. Even just for a night. They always end up with anger and tears. Minhyun just cant understand his free-soul. Why minhyun never hears what seongwu said.

Everythings feels hurt, everything just keep getting worse as time past. They cant do this anymore. They cant live with this kind of relationship

So they’re parting ways.

 

•••

Its already 5 month passed since they agree to part ways. They agree to always be a good partner for their group. Dont want to give the fans bad attitude. So minhyun and seongwu decide to keep talking and not trying to keep distance. But its cant be controlled. Without they knows, they keep distance from each other. Whenever minhyun wave to fans from the right side, seongwu always goes to left side. And while minhyun at the changing room, seating by himself at the sofas. Seongwu always goes to another room. Just to blocking his ways for meeting with minhyun.

Whenever minhyun come and laugh with the kids at seongwu apartment floor, seongwu always goes straight to his room. Not want to join the conversation. 

Its just to hurt, even just to see minhyun smile. Its hurting him. He’s missing minhyun face, his smile, his laugh. Missing the kiss that minhyun always give at night. When they sneaking from eachother apartment, just to give each other tight hugs. Minhyun hands caressing his face, Minhyun warm lips, minhyun beautiful smile.   
Minhyun, minhyun....

Seongwu cried. Touching his own chest, that hurts the most.

Never knew agreeing to part ways with minhyun is harder and hurts more.

•••

Minhyun knows seongwu keep distance with him. Trying not to connect any ties with him.   
Seeing seongwu thinner than before. Not smile as big as before. His eyes not flashing the sunshine anymore. Minhyun dies a little knowing his sunshine not as bright as before. Once he saw seongwu smile after his makeup done, talking with jisung hyung. Smiling brightly. Without his consent he smiles too. Never knew seongwu has this impact to him. His heart ache, that should be him who makes seongwu laugh. Seongwu once said that minhyun is his laughing source. That should be him that making seongwu blushing with his cheesy lines. That should him taking seongwu to a good restaurant, as he knows seongwu like both the food and the interiors. He should know that he killing his own self seeing seongwu like this. He should....

Just standing outside the door, minhyun knows

He learned something that he shouldn’t let go something that so precious for his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this stories! You can find me through twitter @sparknshine_mh   
> Feel free to DM me and give me your opinions!


End file.
